One type of floating offshore production platform is the tension leg platform. This type of platform is anchored by tendons running from the platform to an anchor base or foundation on the sea floor. The connecting of the tendons to the foundation often presents difficult problems which are not always carried out by presently available equipment in satisfactory or efficient manner.
Additionally, the connection between the tendon and foundation is often subject to cycle bending loads as a result of wave and current action on the platform and tendons. This cycle bending stress tends to loosen the connection between the tendons and the foundation. Presently available equipment does not always deal with this cycle bending load in a satisfactory manner.
Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to quickly release the tendons from the anchor base to facilitate movement of the tension leg platform. Presently available equipment often does not provide for an efficient manner of rapidly releasing the tendons from the subsea anchor base.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the pesent invention to quickly and efficiently connect tendons from a tension leg platform to a subsea anchor base.
It is a further object of this invention to quickly and efficiently disconnect the tendons from the anchor base.
It is another object of this invention to connect and disconnect tendons from a tension leg platform to a subsea anchor base with a mechanically simple arrangement.
Yet another object of this invention is to connect a tendon from a tension leg platform to a subsea anchor base in a manner resisting cycle bending loads and stresses placed on the connection between the tendons and the anchor base.